


Mirror of Nemesis

by AimlessWandering



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Someone Will Die Eventually, Writing a story within a story, loads of drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimlessWandering/pseuds/AimlessWandering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human with a hint of mythology AU; Vengeance shall be upon him soon, Vengeance shall be with him soon, Vengeance shall kill him soon! But can Vengeance kill whom he loves most? </p><p>Nicercy!</p><p>Ok this work has been transformed into a Nicercy. It was a Jesse/Jaden or a Johan/Judai. If you still love that story you can go to my account on FFnet and read the Mirror of Nephthys. Hope you enjoy the Mirror of Nemesis!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter Balance and Vengeance

**Title: Mirror of Nemesis**

**Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus;Total AU**

**PJatO & HoO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico Di Angelo. And everything else related to PJatO & HoO.**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, fighting, character death and LOADS of drama**

**Main Pairing: Nico/Percy**

**PJatO with HoO and Own Characters:**

**Blofis Family: Percy Jackson (youngest son), Sally Jackson (Mother), Paul Blofis (Father), Triton Jackson (Older Brother)**

**Di Angelo Family: Nico Di Angelo (Son), Hades Di Angelo (Father)**

**Grace Family: Jason Grace, Don Zeus Grace (Father)**

**Bodyguards of the Graces (A.K.A: The Don's Royal Elite): Octavian Simmons, Chris Rodriguez, Thanatos Vasquez**

**Others: Grover Underwood (Owner of Romacero Cafe and Nico's friend), Annabeth Chase (Friend of Percy), Travis and Connor Stoll (Waiters of Brazo De Mercedes), Luke Castellan, Nancy Bobofit (Sweeping Lady)**

**Greek Gods: Nemesis**

**Plot: A young man by the name of Nico Di Angelo is trying to become one of the world's greatest writers just like his father, Hades Di Angelo. So he follows his father's advice and explores what seems to be a ruined castle to hunt for inspiration. There he stumbles upon a fountain of some sorts. Guided by a woman who told him that he can wish anything he wants with that fountain, Nico made a wish that he will write the greatest story ever. He then decides to go home and begin his goal to write the greatest story ever which was a story about his life. But to his surprise, everything he writes comes true! He even wrote on meeting the man of his dreams (Don't worry guys! They're Bi :D). Will Nico make the right choice or will Fate shatter him just like it shattered his father?**

* * *

**_The Mirror of Nephthys_ **

**_"There is a fine line between Fate and Coincidence"_ **

**_1\. Enter Balance and Vengeance_ **

A witch-like scream filled the halls of an Ancient Greek Palace. A woman, with Onyx hair and dressed in the traditional way that Ancient Greek females look, barges her way to her throne room. "I can not stand it! These mortals don't have an ounce of knowledge about me! Me! Nemesis, the Goddess of Balance and Vengeance!" echoed the Goddess as she began pacing around the room. "I will show those mortals! I will show them that not all the Greek Gods are not dead! I will prove that I am still here!"

She appeared in a house and looks around it, lucky for her no motral can see her. 'Now, who shall be it?' thought Nemesis. A small black-haired boy passes by her and he plays with his teddy bear. In front of the boy and the stuffed toy is a chess board. The Goddess looks at the boy, smirks and laughs "Yes, this is perfect!" said the Goddess as she goes near the boy "This boy shall be it" she continues laughing before she disappears

~Time Jump! 18 years later~

"Woah! This is place is amazing yet it feels weird in a strange way" panted a black-hair, olive-skinned man. An Italian accent was present in his voice. He then checked his surroundings. He seemed to be in a garden, a ruined garden, a ruined garden in a ruined castle. He then saw a fountain in the middle of the ruins and a sweeping lady. 'Finally some life!' thought the Italian as he approached the ugly woman

"Uhh, excuse me miss? Can you tell me something about this place?" pondered the confused Italian

"Vengeance is the daughter of silence!" screamed the woman and she walked away

"Hey! What was that?!" replied the man as he tried to chase the lady but she vanished in the ruins "Damn, what the hell is wrong with that woman?" wondered the olive-skinned person as he kept looking at the area around him

"My,my. What do we have here? A lost traveller or a curious person perhaps?"

The boy jumped at the voice and looked behind him to see a black-haired woman in her mid-twenties and in an elegant dress. The woman approached the boy slowly "Well, then traveller, what brings you here in this lifeless and desolate place?" asked the woman to the boy

The Italian backed off a bit and looked at the strange woman "Listen lady, I don't know you. We just met" said the black-haired man with a stern look on his face "And besides, I don't give personal information to random strangers"

But soon his curiousity of the woman died down and he approached the fountain. The fountain's once elegant look has been reduced due to the moss covering it "You know this fountain will look good if the foliage wasn't around it like this" said the black-haired man

"Ah, you have a good eye there. You know, this fountain has magical properties" said the woman as she approached the fountain "Legends say that if you throw a coin there with your eyes shut and intentions pure, one of your wishes will come true"

The olive-skinned man stood there baffled and laughed at the woman "You're crazy woman! There's no such thing as magic fountains that grant you wishes!" said the Italian at the female "You can only find things like that in children's fairy-tales!"

"Oh well, I tried" sighed the woman as she bowed her head in defeat "But, don't say I didn't help. Alright Nico, I'll be taking my leave"

The Italian known as Nico stood in shock as the woman knew his name 'Did I ever introduce myself to her?' wondered the man

"Sayonara then" said the woman as she went on her way

"Hey! Wait! How did you know my name?!" asked Nico but the woman never replied and continued walking her way "Damn it"

Just then he looked at the fountain and thought of what she had just said earlier. He approached the fountain "Well, it's worth a shot. I mean all I have to lose is 25 cents" chuckled the the black-haired man as he took a quarter from his pocket and he closed his eyes "All I really wanted is to write the greatest story ever, just like my father Hades Di Angelo. I wish I can also write a story that is as great as his." When he finished saying this, he threw the quarter into the fountain, it made a 'plop' sound as it entered the murky water. The boy stared at it for a while and started to laugh

"Oh wow! I must be going insane in believing that this is a wishing fountain!" laughed the Italian. He then noticed that the sun was starting to set "Oh no! I better get home. Traffic at sunset here is awful!" He then dashed to his car and drove on home


	2. Unbelievable Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now a wish has been made. Will it come true or will everything be farce? Find out soon

**2\. Unbelievable Magic**

_There is a Fine Line between Coincidence and Fate_

 

"Whew! I'm glad I finally made it home!"

Grunted the Italian writer, Nico Di Angelo, as he trudged his way to enter his apartment. He ruffled through his pocket and grabbed the keys and unlocked the door to his room. The writer then took his boots off quickly and entered his study room. He sat down in front of an old typewriter

"Alright, it's time to write 'The greatest story ever' " grunted Nico as he faced the typewriter "But where the hell do I start?"

_/flashback\_

_/Di Angelo_ Residence l Venice, _Italy_  l J _une 18, 1990_ l  _8:38 pm\_

_A boy at the age of 5 was sitting down behind a man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties. The man was typing something at an old typewriter, he then stopped and started to think. He then stared at his son who was busy hugging his teddy bear and blanket. He got up and knelt beside his son_

_"Niccolo, you're gonna be writer someday, just like your old man. Make sure that you will be as successful or even be greater than me. Am I understood?!" yelled the father to his son_

_Nico shivered a bit at the yelling his father did to him "But...But dad, where will I even start there? I mean when you started writing, people adored your books. What am I going to do to be as successful as you are?" pondered the boy_

_"My son, the world is full of possibilities, it also means it's full of subjects to begin writing a story. Explore the world my son, explore it. But if you can't, draw inspiration from people whom you adore or start writing anything even if it is fiction. Someday, my boy, you will be greater than your old man"_

_The olive-skinned boy smiled at his father and continued playing with his teddy bear_

_/flashback ends\_

Nico continued staring at the wall for a few seconds and then it hit him. He should be as great or even GREATER than his dad "Alright alright, I'll begin my story already" screamed the black-haired writer as he faced the typewriter and began writing.

"My name is James Monroe and no I'm not related to THE Marilyn Monroe it was just a coincidence of last names. You know, it was a normal day for me. I had just begun writing this and the neighbors dog started to bark" typed Nico and the dog that Nico wrote about barked as he finished that sentence. He stopped for a while as heard the animal, counted it as a coincidence and continued typing

"The clock struck 9"

The clock made a noise which made the Italian jump and he saw it was 9 pm. He still counted it a coincidence and proceeded to his writing

"Then suddenly somebody rang the neighbor's doorbell"

DING-DONG!

Nico once again jumped in fright "Damn it! What's going on here?! It seems my wish DID come true. Ironic isn't it?" remarked Hades's son "Well if that's the case" smirked the writer as he begun typing again

"Then suddenly a hot and good looking guy comes in and sleeps with me"

He then looked around his room and no one was in his house but himself. Nico then begun laughing loudly "Wow! I can't believe I actually believed it" laughed the black-haired man as he looked at the time and it was 10pm "Well, it's getting late I should be heading back to bed. But first" He stood up and picked up a bottle that was on the table

"This is some fine Jacob's Creek, it would be a shame if it were to go to waste" remarked the author as he begun drinking until everything went black

/The Next Day\

Nico woke up groaning on his bed. His instincts then kicked in as he found himself on bed and not in front of the table "Owww! Damn headaches" groaned the author as he continued to survey the area, but then found it to be unusually cold

"W-w-where are my clothes?!" panicked the author as he used his blankets to wrap himself up

"My, my. You are awake after-all. I thought you had died because I rode you off as you finished within me"

The Italian looked at where the voice was coming from and found a shirtless blonde man standing sexily at his bedroom door. The intruder has 3 lines on each side of his face and his blue eyes are staring at him. The intruder then started walking seductively at Nico

"I'm quite sure you've had a boy or two under you before. You were such an expert last night" giggled the blonde as he laid down on Nico's chest

On instinct, or pure embarrassment because he has no clue on what is going on, Nico immediately got off of the man and stood right up. "O...Ok, I have no idea on how you got-" paused the shocked black-haired writer as he something familiar on the blonde "A...Are those my pants you are wearing?!" The blonde couldn't help but just smile and nod at him. Nico stood there dumbfounded and his cheeks started to become red

"Ok, thank you for coming" said Nico with a hint of embarrassment in his voice as he started to push the intruder out of his apartment room while grabbing his things "but I think you should get going now"

The intruder finally found himself outside of Nico's door "Oi! How about my underwear?!" Nico blushed again as he saw a blue and black undergarment that clearly didn't belong to him. He grabbed it as quick as he can, threw it at him and shut the door

"Whoa! So my wish did come true. Talk about your sudden change of events. I must continue then writing the story of my life!" echoed Nico but then a headache soon found itself on him "B..But first maybe a cup of coffee at Romacero Cafe so I can remove this Godforsaken headache!"

He then grabbed his things, put on some clothes, locked his apartment room and headed on to the Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the one that commented and left a kudo! Hope you guys like the story. Plus do you recognize the mysterious visitor that Nico slept with? Leave your answer as a comment :)Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter! Leave a comment and/or a kudo if you want! Subscribe!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was something wasn't it?. I'll try and update whenever possible guys. But until the next chapter, I'll see you real soon!


End file.
